Frozen
by Dark Lady Evans
Summary: SF, OS. Debo hacerlo, no importa lo que yo deba sacrificar... Soy presa de una virtud, aunque no tenga la más leve idea de la catástrofe q iniciaré con mi acto de nobleza. Todo sea por el bien de aquellos a quienes amo. R&R!


**Frozen**

**One-shot, song-fic**

* * *

… Y al fin, mi cuerpo se desploma sobre la alfombra; aquella resistencia física me va abandonando de una manera lenta, pausada, como si le costase trabajo desprenderse de mi cuerpo… Y a pesar de todo, lo prefiero de esta forma, ya que cada segundo transcurrido solo reafirma mi decisión, _la última_. Es mejor así. No por mi, en lo absoluto. Por los demás. Por mis seres queridos, por mi familia, mis hijos… _por él_.

_**I can't feel my senses**_

_**I just feel the cold**_

_**All colors seem to fade away**_

_**I can't reach my soul**_

_**I would stop running, If I knew there was a chance**_

_**It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go**_

_**No siento nada**_

_**Solo siento el frío**_

_**Los colores parecen desvanecerse**_

_**No puedo alcanzar mi alma**_

_**Pararía de correr, si supiera que hay una oportunidad**_

_**Me destroza sacrificarlo todo, pero estoy forzada a irme**_

Como si se turnaran, dejo de sentir poco a poco cada uno de mis miembros… es como si un frío glaciar se adueñara de mi ser, aunque sin el sentimiento de desesperación que se debería experimentar si alguien se hallara en aquella situación; no obstante, es algo que de alguna manera me relaja, aún sabiendo que esto no es temporal.

Instintivamente, mi mirada ya ligeramente borrosa, busca un punto en específico y en el cual, se queda posada, sin querer abandonar aquella imagen que será con la que me despida de este mundo, aquella imagen que contiene a las 4 personas más importantes en mi vida, a aquellos seres, inigualables, por los que no dudé ni un segundo en hacer esto.

¿Qué si no me duele dejarlos?, ¿Qué si no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que sufrirán con mi partida? Demasiado. Preferiría morir 100 veces, de las maneras mas atroces posibles con tal de evitarles el sufrimiento. Sin embargo, prefiero que lloren por mi partida a que se sientan morir al ver toda la destrucción, todo el caos, todo el sufrimiento y las pérdidas que conllevaría la cobardía ante quitarme la vida, aquella cobardía que afortunadamente, fui capaz de combatir ante el hermoso pensamiento de que solo así, ellos vivirían en paz en un futuro. Me destroza en el alma el tener que abandonarlos de esta manera, pero se perfectamente que otra salida, no existe.

_**Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?**_

_**Can't tell the reasons I did it for you**_

_**When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you**_

_**You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?**_

_**Dime que estoy congelada, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?**_

_**No puedo decir las razones, lo hice por ti**_

_**Cuando las mentiras se transformaron el verdad, me sacrifiqué por ti**_

_**Dices que estoy congelada, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?**_

Me odiará, lo sé. Me detestará como a nadie en este mundo, más, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Razones, no fui capaz de darle… Se perfectamente lo que me hubiese contestado, así que, ¿Para qué perturbarlo? Lo único que siento ahora, lo que lamento en el alma, es no poder haberme despedido de él propiamente, ya que de haberlo hecho, habría sospechado, habría temido que algo me sucediese… No, _fue lo mejor_.

Mi acompasada respiración me indica que el proceso, va llegando a su fin; _a_ _mi fin._ Una opresión me embarga, una opresión cuyo origen, sé que no tiene que ver con este fatídico proceso; por un instante, cierro los ojos… y veo con total claridad aquel momento en el que me era dicho el verdadero motivo de aquel mar de pesadillas en las que me veía sumida cada noche, a un grado que el temor de caer en un letargo era tal que la palidez, calosfríos y ansiedad, se adueñaban de mi cuando la oscuridad reemplazaba el azul del cielo, cuando aquella cantidad de hermosas nubes desaparecía, dejando paso a aquel manto de brillantes estrellas que, aunque para muchos era un espectáculo sin igual, para mi era el inicio de aquella tortura que me veía obligada a enfrentar sin ayuda alguna, sintiéndome desprotegida, vulnerable, _sola_… exactamente como en aquella etapa de mi infancia.

Al abrir los ojos, sin poder evitarlo, dos lágrimas caen, perdiéndose casi de inmediato en la alfombra. ¿Por qué, aún después de haber desaparecido hace 19 años, sigue sembrando sufrimiento? , ¿Por qué regresa, justo cuando siento que lo tengo todo en la vida? …

_-Lo siento mucho Ginny, en verdad… no sabes cuanto me duele decirte esto… _

Cierro los ojos con mas fuerza que nunca, aunque esto es inútil tanto para detener aquel torrente de lágrimas que luchan con todas sus fuerzas por brotar, como para ahuyentar aquel eco que incesante, resuena en mi mente y que se expande a cada segundo

_-… pero Él, esta regresando… no de una manera física, pero sí ejerciendo un control tal que no creo que exista manera alguna de detener… es demasiado tarde, Ginny… serás su títere, su vía de escape… su reencarnación_

_**I can feel your sorrow**_

_**You won't forgive me,**_

_**but I know you'll be all right**_

_**It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go**_

_**Puedo sentir tu pena**_

_**No me perdonarás**_

_**Pero sé que estarás bien**_

_**Me destroza el que nunca sabrás, pero tengo que irme**_

_Su reencarnación…_

_Mentira…_

Fue lo primero que pensé al escuchar la razón, aquella terrible verdad, aún cuando sabía que estaba en lo cierto… No fui capaz de soportar más y salí de ahí a toda prisa, haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de esa persona…

Si aquella era la razón, entonces tenía muy clara la salida. Era el momento. ¿Para qué esperar más?, ¿Para qué arriesgarme a que mis seres queridos se enteraran de esto y los hiciera partícipes de mi pesar?

El solo imaginar como habría sido su expresión, su consternación, su sentir ante aquella revelación, es mucho más de lo que mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma, podría soportar…

Puede que no me perdone, pero eso no importa ya, siempre y cuando ellos se encuentren a salvo; no quiero que él tenga que volver a pasar por lo mismo... _Ya no más_.

_**Everything will slip way**_

_**Shattered peaces will remain**_

_**When memories fade into emptiness**_

_**Only time will tell its tale**_

_**If it all has been in vain**_

_**Todo se desvamecerá**_

_**Piezas rotas permanecerán**_

_**Cuando las memorias caigan en el vacío**_

_**Solamente el tiempo dirá su cuento**_

_**Si todo ha sido en vano**_

Después de estos minutos, que para mi no fueron mas que simples segundos, siento como mis párpados pesan como nunca antes, aún ni en el más grande agotamiento; vuelvo a posar la mirada en aquella fotografía que será lo último que me lleve, no en mis recuerdos, si no impregnada en mi alma… los párpados van cayendo poco a poco… y al final, siento paz, una gran paz a tal grado que logro esbozar una leve pero reconfortante sonrisa…

Solo el tiempo dirá si esto habrá valido la pena, no obstante, algo me dice, insiste en que es así… Y aquello es lo que quiero creer…

_**I can't feel my senses**_

_**I just feel the cold**_

_**Frozen...**_

_**But what can I do ?**_

_**Frozen...**_

_**Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?**_

_**Can't tell the reasons I did it for you**_

_**When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you**_

_**You say that I'm frozen, frozen..**_

_**No siento nada…**_

_**Solo siento el frío**_

_**Congelada…**_

_**Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?**_

_**Congelada…**_

_**Dime que estoy congelada, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?**_

_**No puedo decir las razones, lo hice por ti**_

_**Cuando las mentiras se transformaron en verdad, me sacrifiqué por ti**_

_**Dices que estoy congelada, congelada…**_

_Con un suspiro, cayó la última lágrima. Su dueña, presa de aquel sentimiento de bondad, había hecho un sacrificio pensando que con esto, no más problemas habría… _

_Sin embargo, si tan solo hubiese atendido a los llamados desesperados de aquella persona, hubiera sabido que quitarse la vida no iba a arreglar nada, todo lo contrario: sería justamente eso lo que desencadenaría una nueva era de terror, sufrimiento, pesar… Era cuya dueña, no sería nadie más que ella_.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N/A: Q bien se siente hacer esto de nuevo, jeje. Y bueno, antes que nada, el disclaimer.. no poseo ni personajes ni la letra de la canción… solo los tomo prestados para hacer con ellos mis divagues. Personajes, ya saben, de J.K. Rowling y la canción es de Within Temptation, de su disco "The Heart of Everything".**

**Y q más puedo decir?? Q tenía mucho q no escribía… Y si hice esto, fue xq aparte de q me hacia falta, me dieron inspiración para realizarlo.. Y es x eso, que se lo dedico a mi amigo Sergio. En verdad, gracias.**

**Me voy… y si unos se preguntan, aunque lo dudo, jeje, q hay de mi otra historia? DLO?.. Mmm.. perdí el hilo, no lo niego. Pero no x eso dejaré esa historia. Tarde o temprano terminaré de subir los capítulos restantes. Tengo un par ya acabados, mas no quiero subirlos sin haber concluido la historia. Una disculpa.**

**Mil gracias por haber leído este song fic. Aclaro: no es epílogo aunque el final así lo sugiera, jaja. De nuevo, gracias.**

**Besos**

**Lady Evans**


End file.
